


206X/XX/XX

by spikefallsteve (hypersugarroxy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, not sure how coherent this is; it's kinda disjointed on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/spikefallsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fascinating little things. Too bad they've got minds of their own. But there's no time for ethics, there's work to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	206X/XX/XX

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [handplates au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161795) by zarla. 



## ENTRY NUMBER ONE

NOTHING THE LIKES OF THIS HAS EVER BEEN ATTEMPTED. IF IT WORKS...IF IT WORKS...

## ENTRY NUMBER TWO

SOMETIMES YOU WONDER WHY YOU DID SOMETHING, AND “FOR SCIENCE” DOESN’T WORK AS AN ANSWER.

THE BODIES ARE QUICKLY DECAYING. I WONDER IF THE REMAINS CAN BE USED ON THEIR OWN.

## ENTRY NUMBER THREE

THIS MAY BE AS CLOSE AS THE ARTIFICIAL SOULS WILL GET. A FINAL INGREDIENT MAY BE NECESSARY. I DON’T WANT IT TO COME TO THAT.

## ENTRY NUMBER FOUR

IT CAME TO THAT. WE’LL TRY IT TOMORROW

## Ȩ̛̫̼̣̘̙̺̤̣̕N̢̧͈̣̟T́͟҉̱͔R̹͚̲̱͔̥Y͙̹̦̞̭ ̷͙̫̯͞N̵͉̜͎̰̹͈̥͢ͅU̷̜̙̲̞͎M̵̴̭̻̩͕̼̝̘B̮̪̮͘͝Ę̻R̡̜̘͕͉̕ ̛͚̻F̳̲͖͔̭I̩͓̹͢V̢̲̗͉͝E̺̥̦̠̩̯

̰̮̟̰̱̯̳̠͘  
̡̣̦̳̳̤̦T̗͚̟H͓̤̮̪͔̼̳̬Í͠҉͖̭̹̼͕̜̫S̢̞̬͘͜ ͔̗͕͉̫̜̺͢I̳̬͇͡͞S̸̹̺̺̦͜ ̪̤̖̼̝̤P̢̟͚͘͢A̳͈̖͇͓͞I͔̰̲N͉͈͉͕̙̼ͅ.̴̲͉̫̪ ͉̳͔̗̞I͏̬̺̖͇ ҉͍A̱̠̫̮̺͓̖̰̕M̵̦̞͎̮̮ ̸̨̛͕͉̣͈ͅͅS̛̱͖̻̫̯͟C͏̰̲̩͉̕R̶͏̯̘E͏̨̯͇̩̝̲̬͡ͅA̝̺̤͟͜M̬̬͜I̸͙̱̭̱̞͎̝̦N̡̜̹̲̖G͈̯͉̰͚͇̪̦͉͝.̴̛̩̗̠̜̙̮̘ ̶̯͖̮͕͟Ś̶̺̲̤̲͖͎͟O͎̹͟͢͜ ̴̷̜̲͔͉͍̼̀I̶͖̫̪S̲ ̧̧̖͎̪ͅI̹̯̥͙͟T̵̛͉̳̘̱.̠̳̺̪́͘ ̥̲̩̀ͅ 

## ENTRY NUMBER SIX

A FIFTH ONE TURNED TO DUST. THAT LEAVES TWO. TWO BODIES. TWO PIECES. WHERE WOULD I POSSIBLY GET MORE? ESPECIALLY CLANDESTINELY. 

## ENTRY NUMBER SEVEN

ALL OF THE ODD FLESH HAS FALLEN OFF THE LAST ONE. IT’S DISTURBING, A HUMAN WITHOUT ITS SKIN SUIT.

I IMPLANTED THE LAST OF THE “CHILDREN” INTO THE TWO I HAVE LEFT. THEY HAVE CALMED DOWN IN THEIR INCUBATORS.

NOW, THESE TWO HAVE CHIEFLY ARTIFICIAL SOULS, BUT TO MAKE THEM STABLE, A PIECE OF MY OWN SOUL WAS NECESSARY.

IF THIS WORKS, I HAVE A LARGE ETHICAL PROBLEM ON MY HANDS.

## ENTRY NUMBER EIGHT

THE SMALLER ONE OPENED ITS EYES. IT DEMANDED TO BE LET OUT. THE NATURE OF MY SOUL INSIDE OF IT HOLDS THE BONES TOGETHER.

IS THIS AN EXPERIMENT OR A CHILD? CAN I CONSCIENTIOUSLY PERFORM THE PROCEDURES ON WHAT IS ESSENTIALLY MY OFFSPRING?

## ENTRY NUMBER NINE

THE LAST ONE IS AWAKE. I INTRODUCED IT TO THE OTHER.

## ENTRY NUMBER TEN

I CAN’T SEPARATE THEM. NOT THAT THEY FUSED, THEY JUST HAVE GROWN VERY ATTACHED TO EACH OTHER. ALL FIGURATIVELY SPEAKING.

## ENTRY NUMBER ELEVEN

WHERE THE HELL DO I PUT THE NEEDLE?

## ENTRY NUMBER TWELVE

I MADE THEM DRINK IT INSTEAD. THERE WERE VIOLENT REACTIONS BUT THEY APPEAR TO HAVE SURVIVED. 

I CAN’T GET NEAR THEM NOW. THEY COWER AND CLUTCH EACH OTHER. THE SHORTER ONE SEEMS MORE PROTECTIVE. PERHAPS AN EFFECT OF THE DETERMINATION?

## ENTRY NUMBER THIRTEEN

I TOLD THEM THERE’D BE FOOD IF THE COOPERATED WITH ME. THEY RELENTED.

ALL OF THE SERUM HAS WORKED ITS WAY OUT OF THEIR SYSTEMS.

THE TALLER ONE APPEARS TO HAVE A WEAKER APPETITE. NOT SURE IF THAT’S A SIDE EFFECT OF THE EXPERIMENT OR ALTRUISM. 

WHERE DOES THE FOOD GO? CAN THEIR HUMAN BONES ABSORB IT?

I’M STILL AVOIDING THE QUESTION OF ETHICS.

## ENTRY NUMBER FOURTEEN

ONE OF THEM ASKED ME A QUESTION. IT TALKS FUNNY. I SUPPOSE I’VE BEEN TOLD THE SAME THING. THE VOICE AIRS ON THE SIDE OF MASCULINE, SO WE’LL GO WITH THAT FOR NOW.

THEY’RE SHOWING SIGNS OF INTELLIGENCE. I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN AVOID THE ETHICS.

## ENTRY NUMBER FIFTEEN

I ASKED THEM TO WRITE SOME SIMPLE WORDS. THEIR SCRIPTS ARE VERY DISTINCT. FOR A GIGGLE, I CHECKED THEM AGAINST SOME WORD PROCESSOR FONTS. I SUPPOSE THOSE WILL DO FOR NAMES.

## ENTRY NUMBER SIXTEEN

I GAVE THE TWO A HIGHER DOSE OF THE SERUM. WHILE WAITING ON THEM TO COME TO, I AFFIXED THEIR NAME TAGS TO THE BACKS OF THEIR RIGHT HANDS. HENCEFORTH, THEY WILL BE REFERRED TO IN THIS JOURNAL BY THEIR ALPHA-NUMERIC ASSIGNMENTS.

## ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN

WDG-1 S HAS BEEN EXPRESSING CURIOSITY IN MY INSTRUMENTS. WITH HIS INTELLECTUAL DISPLAYS, HE MAY WELL MAKE A DECENT ASSISTANT ONCE I AM THROUGH WITH THESE EXPERIMENTS, AND CAN ASSESS HIS LOYALTY AND HIS MOTIVES.

WDG-2 P EXPRESSES MORE CURIOSITY IN **MY** MOTIVES. WHY I DO WHAT I DO. HE WOULDN’T GET IT. I HARDLY GET IT SOMETIMES.

## ENTRY NUMBER EIGHTEEN

THEY HEAL SLOWLY. PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY. I BROKE WDG-1 S’S EYE, PERHAPS IRREVERSIBLY. WDG-2 P HAS TAKEN UP THE ROLE OF DEFENSIVE AND PROTECTIVE. 

HE YELLED AT ME. TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HIS BROTHER. I WONDER WHAT THEY WERE TO EACH OTHER IN THEIR PREVIOUS LIVES. THOUGH, THEY DO EACH HAVE A PIECE OF MY SOUL, WHICH I SUPPOSE WOULD MAKE THEM BROTHERS. 

HE’LL BE DEALT WITH LATER.

## ENTRY NUMBER NINETEEN

I’VE FOUND THAT 1S AND 2P ARE FAR MORE AGREEABLE WHEN SEPARATE. I CAN CONTROL THEM BETTER. 1S HAS A STRONGER WILL. HE RESISTS MORE OFTEN. 

I HAVE THEM ON OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE CELL BLOCK. I SPENT A NIGHT THIS WEEK IN THE LAB, TRICKING THEM INTO BELIEVING I HAD LEFT. THEY SHOUTED AT EACH OTHER. NOT IN DESPERATION, BUT TO ENSURE THEY HEARD EACH OTHER. JUST REGULAR CONVERSATION. THEY HAD SOME CHOICE WORDS ABOUT ME. 

## ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY

WDG-2 P HAS TAKEN A GREAT LIKING TO HIS INTELLIGENCE ASSESSMENTS. I FOUND ONE OF THE COLOR CUBES IN HIS CELL. HE WAS REPRIMANDED VERBALLY AND THE TOY WAS CONFISCATED. I MAY RETURN IT WHEN THE LESSON IS LEARNED. 

ENJOYMENT, HOWEVER, DOES NOT EQUAL ADEPTNESS. 2P’S ENTHUSIASM IS NOT MATCHED BY MY ASSESSMENT OF HIS INTELLIGENCE QUOTIENT.

1S BECOMES BORED AND UNRESPONSIVE AFTER A FAR SHORTER PERIOD OF TIME. THE MENTAL ENDURANCE RISES WITH SMALL DOSES OF THE DETERMINATION, BUT IN GENERAL HE IS UNINTERESTED

## ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY-ONE

THE SERUM ALSO INCREASES PHYSICAL ENDURANCE AND PAIN RESISTANCE. I HAD THEM RUNNING YESTERDAY AND AGAIN TODAY. 

I NEED TO START ANALYZING THE EFFECT, IF ANY, ON THEIR SOULS. THEIR BODIES AREN’T REJECTING IT, BUT THEIR SOULS ARE STILL UNQUESTIONABLY MONSTER IN NATURE. BUT IF THESE TWO CAN ADEQUATELY SIMULATE A HUMAN SOUL,  THEY ARE OUR KEY OUT OF HERE. IF I CAN GET MY HANDS ON MORE BODIES.

## ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY-TWO

I OBTAINED ACCESS TO THE BARRIER. THE KING’S TRUST IN ME IS GREAT, HE’S LETTING ME CONDUCT THIS UNSUPERVISED. I CAN’T HELP BUT THINK I’M BETRAYING HIS TRUST.

## ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY-THREE

I PICKED WDG-2 P AS THE MORE EXPENDABLE OF THE TWO. IF I LOST HIM ACROSS THE BARRIER, HE’D JUST WANDER AND BE STRUCK DOWN BY SOMETHING ON THE SURFACE. UNNECESSARY. AS NEEDED AS HIS SOUL MIGHT BE, IF I CAN MAKE ANOTHER ONE USING AN EMPTY CORPSE.

## ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY-FOUR

WHAT A CATASTROPHIC FAILURE. 

I TRIED PHASING WGD-2 P THROUGH THE BARRIER GENTLY. IT WOULD NOT TAKE. I SPENT SO MUCH TIME PUSHING, HE CAME TO. SO I TOLD HIM TO WALK THROUGH IT. HE WAS FEARFUL OF IT, NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT, HE SAID. HE HESITANTLY COMPLIED UNDER MY STARE. AND HE BOUNCED RIGHT OFF OF IT.

FRUSTRATED, NOT WANTING TO SEE NEARLY THREE MONTHS GONE TO COMPLETE WASTE, I PICKED 2P UP AND THREW HIM FORCEFULLY AT THE BARRIER. THE LIGHT SHOW WAS FANTASTIC.

AND 2P WAS MUCH EASIER TO CARRY BACK TO THE LAB.

PERHAPS I NEED TO GO DEEPER.

## ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY-FIVE

I THOUGHT PERHAPS PUTTING 2P AND 1S BACK IN THE SAME LARGE CELL WOULD HELP 2P HEAL FASTER. WHAT A MISTAKE. 

WDG-1 S IS LIVID ABOUT THE STATE OF WDG-2 P. THEY HAVE BEEN LITERALLY INSEPARABLE; MY FOOTSTEPS ALERT 1S TO MY APPROACH AND CUES HIM TO CLING TO AND PROTECT WHAT HE CALLS HIS BROTHER. 

I HARDLY EXPECTED THEM TO LIVE AND MOVE, LET ALONE BECOME SENTIENT, THINK, FORM THESE KINDS OF BONDS.

I’VE NOTICED SOMETHING ELSE. WDG-1 S’S EYE - THE LEFT ONE, THE UNBROKEN ONE - GLOWS SOMETIMES. I DON’T KNOW IF IT’S VOLUNTARY OR NOT.

## ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY-SIX

I’M TOO FAR INTO THIS TO QUESTION THE ETHICS. WE MOVE FORWARD.

THE USE OF A SEDATIVE WAS NECESSARY TO SEPARATE THE TWO. I HAD CONSIDERED DOING THE PROCEDURE IN THE CELL, IN FRONT OF WDG-2 P, TO DETER THEM FROM BEING UNCOOPERATIVE. BUT MY CORDS WOULDN’T STRETCH. 

THEY STILL HEAL SLOWLY, EVEN WITH TOPICAL APPLICATION OF THE SERUM. 

I LEFT THEM FOOD BEFORE I DEPARTED FOR THE NIGHT.


End file.
